How The Gods Feel
by mythologyfreakgirl
Summary: Small chapters about how the gods feel about Percy Jackosn
1. How Demeter Feels

I do not own Percy Jackson

How Demeter Feels

I love my garden. It's just so beautiful. And thank gods it didn't get damaged when the lousy excuse for a father invaded Olympus. I guess I have that demigods Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son, to thank for that.

I honestly don't know much about him, but he seems like a good kid. And he did save Olympus and I've heard Athena complain about his fatal flaw. Personal loyalty. Athena seems to think it's the worst think in the world. I don't get why. It means he cares very much for those close to him. Still I can't help but think there's something the boy needs….Nope can't think of it. Oh well. But back to the boy. He's definitely a good kid. Although I do have to admit it's a little freaky how much he looks like his father. When he gets older it'll be near impossible to tell them apart, and I've known Poseidon for so long.

I'll just have to deal with that later. Right now it's time for lunch. I think I'll have cereal. Ah! That's what the boy needs more cereal!

So I tried to do my best with Demeter but the books don't really help.


	2. How Aprhodite Feels

HOW APRHODITE FEELS

Ah love. It truly is amazing. Right now I'm watching my favorite couple, Percabeth, or if you want to be technical Percy and Annabeth. However I personally believe Percabeth is better. The two of them are sooo cute!

I'm not exactly sure how I feel about Annabeth. I'm mean sure she's a smart and pretty girl but she was always so undeceive when it came to love and trust me when I say it was annoying.

Percy however I like a lot. He is brave, loyal, strong, and not to mention hot. And his love for Annabeth is one of the purest truest loves that I have ever felt. And as the goddess of love I know what I'm talking about. Of course him also saving Olympus made me like him even more. I've even decided to give him a gift. One that he'll never truly know about though. I am no longer going to mess up his love life. No more indecision or feelings for another girl. Percy and Annabeth belong together. And if I have my way, which I always do, they will be together forever.

Oh I do love my job, it's- Oh! Percy and Annabeth are kissing. It's just so romantic! And their love for each other is so strong and pure. I think I'm going to cry. Yup here come the tears. Darn those kids for being so cute together. Now they're holding hands…oh and another kiss! I did a very good job getting those two together.

Well I'll check on the two later. Right now I have to go find another couple to mess with. Maybe Travis Stroll and Katie Gardner. No if I did that Demeter will give me hour long lectures about cereal. OH! I know. Those two Roman demigods. Hazel and Frank if I remember right. Those two would be so cute together!


	3. How Hepheastus Feels

HOW HEPHAESTUS FEELS

Right now I'm in my work shop building some of the designs that daughter of Athena; Annabeth if I remember right, came up with. I must say they are pretty good. It's only been a month since the war but she's already made so much progress. She ever got her boyfriend to help out. Not to sure how I feel about that.

Now don't get me wrong I don't hate Percy Jackson. In fact I find him okay and I even respect him. But I'm currently a little annoyed. He had the audacity to turn down godhood and then demands that we pay more attention to our kids. And I love my kids, I really do. I just have a hard time with anything that isn't a machine, Cyclopes, or fellow god. Like Tyson for example. He is easy to talk to because we have a lot in common.

And I also owe the boy for helping me get my forge back…even though he destroyed and caused an eruption. But the help was still appreciated. And I like that he isn't full of himself despite being one of the strongest demigods I have ever seen.

But I must say the reason I like him and not just tolerate him is because what he did for Beckendorf. Now we gods can't interfere with our kids and we were already busy with the war but I could sense Charles in danger so of course I checked to see if he was okay. I was heartbroken when he died and so badly wanted to blame Percy, but how could I when the boy so badly wanted to save Charles. Already felt such intense guilt. That was when I truly realized how different Percy is from different demigods and that was when he earned my respect. I know him and Charles were friends but they weren't the closest and there he was taking the blame for a death he couldn't prevent. Wishing it was him and not Charles. It's hard not to respect someone like that. Especially when that someone receives some selfish traits from their godly parent.

But for all the good things I like about him I'm still annoyed that he turned down godhood.


	4. How Hestia Feels

HOW HESTIA FEELS

I was attending the fire at camp half-blood. It has been a month after the war and although you can still see the effects from it on the campers, I notice that day by day they are getting better. Their going back to how it was before the war, but I can also tell they'll never forget those who die. One of the biggest changes for me is that many campers now see me and me talk to me. Nico and Percy each try talk to me at least once a day. I also notice how everyone is so much closer. I believe this is mostly due to Chiron and Percy who are always there and willing to help the campers.

Percy Jackson. He truly is an amazing demigod. I didn't believe it possible to meet someone as humble as him. Even to this day I laugh when people call him a hero and he always denies it saying he only won because he had the help of everyone else. But the most amazing thing to me is how he, a boy of sixteen years, brought a family closer together when they have been auguring since they were born. Whenever I see my brothers, sisters, and nieces and nephews finally getting along better I can't help but thank him.

I honestly believe all gods like young Percy. However I love him. And no I don't mean like a love interest I mean it as he is my nephew. He is family, and I love all my family. Gods and demigods alike. Even those who betrayed us. Because families make mistakes but if you don't stick together and forgive each other then you have nothing left.

Of one thing I am certain of is that Perseus Jackson will be remembered by the gods for all eternity. That when the day come that it is time for him to die, camp half-blood and Olympus will both be morning. He is our hero, our savior, our friend, and our family. And no matter what family is always together.


	5. How Hades Feels

I do not own Percy Jackson

How Hades Feels

More dead. Just great. The underworld is going to run out of room at this rate. Especially after that damn war. Two months since it ended and I still have people coming in from it! Thanks the gods Jackson ended the war.

Percy Jackson. My annoying little nephew. Although I have to admit besides Nico he's the best demigod alive. He returned my helm of darkness. Beat up that brain dead nephew of mine, Ares. Stopped my no good father. Got me a seat on the Olympian council. And even helped get me and my son accepted.

So while I normally don't like any demigods except for my own children I think I'll have to make an exception for him. I owe him a lot for changing the way of the gods after so long and finally allowing my children to be accepted at camp. Nico really deserves that home. And Zeus knows how much my son looks up to him like an older brother. And Percy even treats and cares about Nico like a little brother. Personally that is my favorite part about him. Nico really needs a family after Bianca died.

That kid is amazing. First he beats Kronos, and then he gets Zeus and all the other gods to make correct their mistake, and he even got me, who hates all demigods but my own, to admit to liking him. Of course he'll never know this. Poseidon either. I do _not_ want to hear any more bragging from him.


	6. How Ares Feels

I do not own Percy Jackson

How Ares Feels

Bored! If I don't do something soon I'm going to die boredom. The war ended two months ago. Of course we won but now the fighting's done. Aphrodite is out messing with some couples. My bike is still getting fixed by Hephaestus. And I'm going crazy from boredom. Hmm. Maybe I should go find some demigod to fight…Percy Jackson will do! No, if I do that I'll be getting lectures from both Zeus and Poseidon.

Shame though. The runts a pretty good fighter. Even managed to injure me by some miracle. Ughh, I really wish he took up Zeus' offer of immortality. I would have so much fun beating him up. The kids got skill and as the God of War I respect that. Though he still annoys the Hades out me and I would really like to turn him into a rodent and run him over with my bike. See what he thinks of me then.

In all honesty though, I don't know what I think of him. I know I respect him for beating Kronos. And he saved my daughter a couple years back which was good. I would've killed him if he let her die! Oh well, like or hate him I still wana beat the Hades out of him.

So I know Ares may be a little oc but I tried my best to keep his personality from the book


	7. How Zeus Feels

**Characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**How Zeus Feels**

I was walking down the hall of my home on Olympus when I spotted Artemis. "Artemis." I called out. She brings her head up and turns to face me. "Yes?" she asks. I bite my tongue then ask. "How is Thalia?" Artemis blinks in surprise then smiles. "She is doing good Lord Zeus." I nod and continue on.

When I reach the throne room I head to mine and sit done. I look over to Poseidon's throne and smile remembering how I also felt relief when I found out he broke the oath, too. I was no longer the only one who did. And on top of that Hades the only one who actually followed through. How ironic. I sigh and look over to Poseidon's thrown again. Peruses Jackson. My nephew.

Although I would never admit, I actually like that brat. Mostly because he saved my daughter, but also because he's a true hero. Even Dionysus was willing to say that, of course not to 'Peter Johnson's' face, but he still said it. Heck all the gods and goddesses like him. Can't really blame them, though. He did defeat Kronos. Well I'm not sure I would say Athena likes him. More like puts up with him for her daughter. I have a feeling though, if he didn't fall in love with her favorite daughter she would like him. Or maybe she already does, she's just not willing to admit it.

Anyway, back to the point of how I will only admit to myself how much I ca-ca-care for my nephew. He's guts, he's loyal, and he doesn't care about power. He even managed to rescue my precious Master Bolt. Much more impressive then defeating Kronos. Well at least in my mind it is. Hmm. I might even have to start letting that brat fly. Well I already would, but I might just tell him that. I mean it isn't everyday I like a demigod, especially when it's Poseidon's son.

Well maybe I shouldn't tell him. I mean he did prove me wrong with the Mater Bolt. Then taking care of Atlas, and even Kronos. Then on top of that making a full of us gods by turning down immortality. And then demanding we pay more attention to our kids. Grrrr. I know he's right, but it's still annoying.

Well it's decided then. I'll care about Percy. I just won't let him know. Haha I'm a genius my little nephew.


	8. How Athena Feels

I do not own Percy Jackson

How Athena Feels

That no good son of Poseidon. Why does it have to be my daughter he dates! Why my Annabeth! I mean sure he saved Olympus and defeated Kronos. But dating my daughter! Like Hades I'll let that happen.

…Well, maybe. I mean Annabeth does love him. She's the happiest I've ever seen her when she's with him. And after all that happened with Luke she does deserve it. And Percy really does love her. I can see it when he looks in her eyes. But the sea spawn is so oblivious. And slow. He is the slowest most dense person I have ever met. He isn't dumb by any means, not smart like my Annabeth, but not dumb either.

And he's loyal. To loyal maybe, but at least I know he won't betray Annabeth. On top of that he's on of the most caring person I know. I mean I respect him.

But his father is Poseidon. Poseidon! My rival! …Gods who am I kidding if his father wasn't Poseidon I would like him. No that isn't it. It's because he's dating Annabeth.

Ugh. I guess…I guess I'll let him date my daughter. But if he hurts her I will destroy him and send him down to Tartarus!


	9. How Hera Feels

I do not own the Percy Jackson Books

How Hera Feels

Percy Jackson is annoying. Doubting my love for my family. Yes I love perfect families. But I still love my family. And then he goes and agrees with that spawn, Annabeth. However I respect the boy. He is powerful. He saved my family, and in return all he wants is for us to take care of our family, well the other's kids, better. And as much as I hate to admit it he is right.

Also that spawn-I mean boy-has made me realize my mistakes to how I interact with my family, and because of this I believe I can get closer to them. I like the boy, no matter how annoying he can get. Mainly because of his love for his family, especially his mother. He saved my home and for that I will always be grateful.

Which is why I regret this. Taking the boy from his home after all he's done. He doesn't deserve it. But I need him. We all do. Percy Jackson must go to the Roman Camp and save our family again.

So I never really like Hera, but this how I hope she feels and I tried to get her personality right.


	10. How Dionysus Feels

I Do Not Own Percy Jackson

How Dionysus Feels

This camp is so annoying! Why must father have punished me? And now with that stupid rule more kids are coming. Damn that Percy Jackson. Uhh! Who am I kidding it is nice to see the kids getting claimed. Though Percy is still annoying.

I do not have to admit he isn't as selfish as most heroes. And he kept my son Pollux, which is very nice after my other son, his brother, Castor died. He also defeated Kronos. That no good grandfather of mine. And I do respect his ability to turn down godhood then ask for something that will help others.

Although do believe that the reason I respect him the most is saving for my son. Contrary to popular belief I do care about my kids and my family. Even these annoying demigods at camp I care about. Though like Hades they'll ever learn about it. I think I care for Percy almost as much as my own kids. He is my cousin after all.

Still, no matter how much I like the brat, I still expect to make his life painful. Ah there the brat is now.

"Peter Johnson! Go get me a diet coke before I decide to turn you into a dolphin."

Like I said. I'll never make his life easy.

So I think I did okay with Dionysus, but I'm not sure. I believe he really does care about his family and Percy too. So this is how it came out.


	11. How Hermes Feels

I Do Not Own Percy Jackson

**How Hermes Feels**

Percy Jackson. The name was that of a hero, that's for sure. And yet the kid thought of himself to be just like any other demigod. He was very respectable. Hades, he's even like a son to me. Not only does he have a good personality, but he tried to save my son. Yes, what Luke did was evil, but with Percy's help at the end he became good again. I'll never be able to fully repay Percy for this. And when he said in the end Luke really did love me. That was the best thing I'd heard for a while.

Admittedly we did have that little 'fight' but that was my fault. I let my temper get the better of me. It's a good thing Martha and George stopped me. If I had killed him Kronos would have won. Amazing how a kid like him saved us.

He's definitely like a son to me. Of course I love my own children more. Hmmm. Come to think of it I wonder how their doing. They got new siblings so that may be nice after the war. I think I'll go check on them.

**So I'm not sure how I did but this is how I think Hermes feels.**


	12. How Artemis Feels

I Do Not Own Percy Jackson

**How Artemis Feels**

I miss my lieutenant. Right now she's at camp half-blood spending time with her family. Which I am fine with, but there are so many _boys _there. Well at least on respectable boy is there. Percy Jackson might keep some of the idiot boys away.

Huh? Never thought the day would come when I would admit that there is a boy, no man, who deserves my respect. But if there was any who deserved it, it's definitely Percy Jackson. Not only did he defeat Kronos, but he turned down godhood and instead asked for a gift that would help his family. I can't believe a man is teaching this family things.

Though I do have to admit the reason I respect him most, and might even say I like him…but only a little!..Is because of what he did for Zoe. After all she had been through Percy helped her ease some of that pain. Without even trying! I never thought the day would come when Zoe would respect a guy, and even consider him a friend.

I also like how he does not care if you are a guy or girl. He finds them to be equally strong. Though it is a shame that I lost a potential hunter because of him. Annabeth would have been great for the hunt.

Things really are changing if I respect a man this much. Gods Apollo will never let me hear the end of this….Maybe I can get Percy to teach Apollo to keep his mouth shut…..Bad idea. Percy just might be worst then Apollo sometimes. If that's even possible.

**So this is how I think Artemis feels**


	13. How Apollo Feels

I Do Not Own Percy Jackson

**How Apollo Fells**

I've been having this bad feeling lately about Percy Jackson and it has to do with the next great Prophecy. Gods I hope this doesn't mean he's part of it. The kid has been through enough. He doesn't need another war. Sad thing is, if Percy is part of the next great prophecy then that war would be that much easier to win.

He deserves a break though. He defeated Kronos after all! He turned down godhood and decided instead to ask for gift that helps his family. I've never seen anyone as selfless as he is. He's the greatest hero of all time and yet he doesn't even think he's just a regular hero.

And he helped saved my sister. I was so pissed I couldn't do anything to help Artemis, but it looks like Percy had it covered. It's a shame he's so horrible at archery. I wouldn't have minded to teach him some skills.

Though if you ask me the most amazing thing he did was get my sister to respect him. Artemis hates all men, and yet here she respects a boy after meeting him for a second time. Ha! I'll never let her forget it.

Ugh. I hope I'm wrong. I hope to every single god that Percy will finally get a peaceful life with no more war. And yet I just don't see that happening.

….huh? What's wrong with Hera she looks upset yet determined. This feeling just got a little worse.

**So this is how I think Apollo feels. It takes place moments before Hera takes Percy.**


	14. How Poseidon Feels

I do not own Percy Jackson

**How Poseidon Feels**

TARTARUS! HE FELL INTO TARTAUS! You have got to be kidding me!

I was on Olympus, stuck up there because of Zeus when I found out the news. I knew Athena was also distraught but I couldn't care less right now. What did Percy do to deserve this?!

He saved Olympus. He beat Kronos, and three other Titans. He beat gods. Stopped a civil was between the gods. Held the damn sky up! Traveled through the labyrinth and the Sea of Monsters. Witnessed the death of so many friends! Isn't that enough?! Hasn't my son suffered enough? His girlfriend doesn't deserve this either, but in the past few years Percy has been through so much more.

Gods why did this have to happen? Percy is so caring, selfless, and thoughtful. He always puts others before himself. He turned down godhood for Annabeth and his friends. Went to the underworld to save his mother…Gods how is Sally going to take this.

Percy! Gods is he going to be okay. Tartarus is worse than the fields of punishment. My poor son! My favorite son! Why does he have to go through so much? He saved all of us gods and yet we never even showed how much we appreciated it. Gods does he know how much I love him! My poor boy. He…He has to make it out alive. I can't lose him. He's such a good kid. He should be at camp with his family, his arm around Annabeth, with Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, and Katie by him. He shouldn't be in Tartarus!

Huh? Calm down? Zeus wants me to calm down! Who cares if I cause storms? My son is in Tartarus. That is the least of my problems! Why? Why must the fates be so cruel?!

**So this is how I think Poseidon not only feels about his son but his reaction to him falling into Tartarus.**


End file.
